kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Salane
Salane |Bild=300px |Titel=Umwelttechnikerin |Geschlecht=weiblich |Volk= Goblins |Zugehörigkeit= Horde, Steinkrallenpakt |Beruf=Umweltingenieurin und Verzauberin |Aufenthaltsort=zur Zeit meist Schattenflucht in Desolace, vormals Sonnenfels im Steinkrallengebirge |Status= |Verwandt= }} Salane gehört als momentan einzige Goblin zum Steinkrallenpakt. Aussehen Salane ist eine Goblinfrau um die dreißig. Sie hat goblintypisch tiefgrüne Haut mit einem Stich ins olive, türkise Haare, die sie meist zu einem nachlässig gedrehten Knoten auf dem Kopf trägt und eine weiblich geschwungene Figur. Sie sieht recht willensstark aus, man sieht zwar keine ausgeprägten Muskeln, jedoch scheint sie sich viel in der Natur zu bewegen. Der Glanz ihrer Haut spricht davon. Salane ist ein wenig kleiner als der Durchschnitt, ohne durch besondere Winzigkeit aufzufallen - für Goblinverhältnisse (ich hab das mal auf 120cm - mit Haarknoten 122cm - festgelegt nach Einschätzung im Spiel, das lässt sich aber auch gern noch anpassen). Flagtext rightSalane ist eine gut aussehende, dunkelgrüne Goblinfrau um die 30. Ihre Figur ist für Goblinverhältnisse - ansonsten interessiert das vermutlich niemanden - mit weichen, fraulich runden Formen ausgestattet. Sie ist nicht dick, aber auch nicht muskelgestählt oder dergleichen. Ihre leicht violetten Augen harmonieren wundervoll mit einem Stecker in ihrem rechten Nasenflügel und die leuchten türkisfarbenen Haare runden das Bild ab. Sie strahlt eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit aus. Geschichte Kindheit right|306px|(c) SalaneSalane wuchs als Einzelkind im Hause eines Grundstücksmaklers auf. Ihr Vater hatte sie sehr ins Herz geschlossen und begann irgendwann, die Kleine mit zu Grundstücksbesichtigungen zu nehmen, da ihr niedliches Wesen bestimmt potentielle Kunden über bestimmte Schwächen der Liegenschaften hinwegtäuschen könnte. Schon bald begann er ihr aber auch zu erklären, worauf es bei Grundstücken und im Umgang mit Käufern ankäme, was sie vor diesen sagen dürfe und was nicht. Eines Tages aber, als ihr Vater mit der Tochter im Arm zu einem prächtigen Strandgrundstück kamen, bei dem schon mehrere Kunden warteten, wurde das Kind in seinen Armen immer unruhiger, während er den Kunden die Prächtigkeit des Angebots schmackhaft machte. Salane fing schließlich an zu weinen und hielt es in seinen Armen nicht mehr aus. Sie wandte sich heraus und lief davon. Ihr Vater entschuldigte sich wortreich und lief der kleinen Ausreißerin dann hinterher, die Kunden folgten neugierig. Schließlich holte er die kleine an der Straße wieder ein und stellte sie wortreich und wütend zur Rede. Auch eine Ohrfeige gab es. right|250px "Was hat sie denn?" fragte eine untersetze und schmuckbehangene Goblindame am Arm ihres zylindertragenden Ehemanns. "Das wüsste ich auch gern." meinte ihr Vater. Das Mädchen stammelte schließlich unter Tränen, dass die Erde ihr Angst machen würde. Etwas verwundert sahen alle zu dem Grundstück, das friedlich und prächtig am Strand in der Sonne lag. Plötzlich fiel etwas vom Himmel. Mit einem lauten Krachen landete es an der Stelle, wo Salane sich aus den Armen gewunden hatte und die Gruppe vor ein paar Minuten noch gestanden hatte und hinterließ einen kleinen Krater. Salanes Vater fing sich als erster "Damit sinken Ihre Ausschachtungskosten schon mal ein Stück!". An diesem Tag sollte er allerdings keinen Verkauf tätigen, das ganze war den Käufern dann doch zu unheimlich. Die kleine Salane entwickelte ihr Gespür für die Elemente weiter und lernte schließlich auch, elementare Störungen im kleinen Umfang zu beheben. Ihr Vater nutze dies weidlich, indem er mit ihr zunächst alleine die Grundstücke inspizierte, die es zu verkaufen galt. So trug sie bald zu dem weitere Aufstieg der Familie bei und übernahm später das Geschäft von ihrem Vater. Auf Kezan right|250px Sie war eine ziemlich reiche Frau geworden und umlagert von heiratswilligen Goblins. Sie hatte inzwischen den Ruf, Grundstücke im Preis steigen lassen zu können und wurde immer öfter um ihre Hilfe gebeten, gerade wenn es darum ging, Ölverschmutzungen oder dergleichen aus einem Bauland zu entfernen. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, ging es Salane schon lange bevor das Unglück Kezan heimsuchte nicht mehr sehr gut. Die drohenden Vulkanausbrüche, ohne sie genau benennen zu können, überdeckten alle Feinheiten, die einem Grundstück vielleicht zu schaffen machten und machten es ihr so unmöglich, noch vernünftig zu arbeiten. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, machte ihr Heim und all ihre Grundstücke zu Gold und verließ Kezan. Wie sich später herausstellte, zwei Wochen vor der Katastrophe. Azshara Als Salane kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Ratchet hörte, dass eine riesige Welle Flüchtlinge aus Kezan in Orgrimmar gelandet waren und in die Horde aufgenommen wurden, reiste sie dorthin und beteiligte sich an der Urbarmachung der Grundstücke in Azshara. Ratchet Salane bewohnte eine kleine Wohnung in Ratchet und reiste viel durch die Lande auf der Suche nach lukrativen Aufträgen und - unterschwellig - auch nach anderen, die mit den Elementen zu tun hatten. Gegenwart Inzwischen ist Salane ein Teil des Steinkrallenpaktes geworden und lebte zunächst mit diesem im Sonnenfels, später zog sie mit dem Pakt nach Schattenflucht um. Während der Revolution der Trolle gegen Garrosh war sie am Klingenhügel zu finden, meist im Lazarett, wo sie sich übermüdet und aufopferungsvoll um die Verletzten kümmerte. Salanes gegenwärtigen Erlebnisse finden sich unter Mögliche Zukunft Bei einem Gepräch am See, bei dem es um möglichen Nachwuchs ging, entstand dieses Bild eines möglichen Kindes von Salane, das Yucca zeichnete center Zitate * "Danke, lieber See!" - wenn der See im Sonnenfels sie wieder einmal trockenen Fußes über ihn hinweg getragen hatte. Was andere über Salane denken * "Da' is' scheißklein, scheißgrün un' ganz s'cha 'ne Spekundant'n!!!" -- Mojodishu * "Mal abgesehen von Salane weiß doch kein Goblin genau, was er tut!" -- Orza * "Schaffts n ausgewachsnen Troll ausm Schneeloch zu zerrn, Respekt maan." -- Junakee * "Bisher hatte ich dich für intelligent gehalten" (aus dem Gedächtnis zitiert) -- Orza * "Eine voll nette Goblin, ich mag sie sehr!" - Rukaya * "Du garstiger, kleinwüchsiger Satansbraten!" - Jeeda * "Salane is eigentli´ ´n Troll, nua kleina!" - Srolja * "Oh kleinster und grünster aller Seesterne!" - Tukk * "Da'kleinä Goblin von da'Steinkrallenpack, eh? Nich'so schlimm wie da'Rest." - Karakas * "Mir sag' sie nix... Doofe Ogergoblin, eh." - Rukaya * "Salane is' etwa' ganz besonderes. Sie ha' ein sehr großes Herz." - Riyka * "Für eine Nicht-Trollin hat sie eine Menge drauf. Klein, aber oho" - Kirun'yaga Freunde und Bekannte Steinkrallenpakt *Drakra - ein starkes Orcweibchen, Salane mag sie. *Erba - eine sehr liebe Shu'halo. Sie kümmert sich um Zulfi und hat eine warme Stimme. Ist auch immer lieb zu Salane. *Jhanna - eine nette Trolle, irgendwann landet sie sicher mit Sai'Jiro in den Fellen! *Junakee - ein toller Troll, ist mit Salane zusammen bei der Suche nach Yucca durch den Schnee gewandert. Das verbindet. Außerdem schreibt er. *Mojodishu - eine Trollin, bei der freundlich zu bleiben manchmal eine wirklich Prüfung ist, die Salane aber immer wieder besucht und sich um sie gekümmert hat, als Mo nach dem Kampf eine Woche in einem Schlaf verfangen war. *Orza - ein sehr weiser Troll und außerdem ein Heiler, bei dem Salane freundlicher Weise lernen darf. *Riyka - eine sehr liebe Trollin, die Salane wohl von Anfang an mochte - und umgekehrt. *Rukaya - eine junge Orc, die sich für's Zeichnen interessiert und die Salane rasch ins Herz geschlossen hat. *Tsuky - die Handelsbaronin oder besser Häuptling der Bruchspeere. *Tunok Krummhorn - ein sehr weiser Tauren, oder besser Shu'halo. Kann gut reden. Salane mag ihn. *Yucca - nach ihr suchte Salane gleich in der ersten Nacht, die sie in Sonnenfels verbrachte mit Junakee zusammen. Sie ist die Mutter von Zulfi. *Zulfi - Yuccas kleine, dreijährige Tochter. Sehr niedlich. Salane mag Zulfi total gern. Gäste des Steinkrallenkates *Karakas - ein sehr weiser, aber Goblins gegenüber auch sehr knurriger Troll. Salane bewundert ihn für seine Lebenerfahrung und Weisheit und freut sich immer, wenn er sie nicht anknurrt oder ihr vernichtende Blicke schenkt. *Mimiru - tauchte mitten in einer Nacht auf und ist seitdem öfter im Sonnenfels gewesen. Verplapperte sich indem sie Salane "Mausi" nannte. Hat sich in Salane verliebt und steht seltsamer Weise auf Weibchen. *Sai'jiro - rießengroßer Troll und inzwischen ein guter Freund Andere * Drakthul Bloodgreed - inzwischen leider verstorbener Orc vom Sturmaxt Klan * Rigna Sommerspross - Auftraggeberin und Leiterin des Reisebüro Büro der Reise. * Sullona Großbrenner - eine Freundin * Thaarnar - einer von Salanes vielen Lehrern * Toinus Großbrenner - ein Bekannter Sonstiges Diskussion um Goblinschamanen: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/3010803967 Blog zum Thema Schamanenevent: Benutzer_Blog:Vulana/Ein_Schamanistisches_Event Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Goblins Kategorie:Schamanen Kategorie:Ingenieur Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt